English cricket team in South Africa in 2019–20
Test series '1st Test' | score-team1-inns1 = 284 (84.3 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Quinton de Kock 95 (128) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Stuart Broad 4/58 (18.3 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 332 (83.1 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Joe Denly 77 (141) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Vernon Philander 4/38 (14.1 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 272 (61.4 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Rassie van der Dussen 51 (67) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Jofra Archer 5/102 (17 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 227/5 (88.1 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Rory Burns 84 (154) | wickets-team2-inns2 = Kagiso Rabada 2/49 (14 overs) | result = England won by 5 wickets | report = | venue = SuperSport Park, Centurion | umpires = Chris Gaffney (NZ) and Paul Reiffel (Aus) | motm = Jofra Archer (Eng) | toss = England won the toss and elected to field. | rain = | notes = Dwaine Pretorius and Rassie van de Dussen (SA) made their test debuts. *James Anderson (Eng) played in his 150th Test. *World Test Championship points: England 30, South Africa 0. }} '2nd Test' | score-team1-inns1 = 269 (91.5 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Ollie Pope 61* (144) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Kagiso Rabada 3/68 (19.5 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 223 (89 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Dean Elgar 88 (180) | wickets-team2-inns1 = James Anderson 5/40 (19 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 414/7d (117 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Dom Sibley 150* (311) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Anrich Nortje 3/61 (18 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 248 (137.4 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Pieter Malan 84 (288) | wickets-team2-inns2 = Ben Stokes 3/35 (23.4 overs) | result = England won by 212 runs | report = | venue = Newlands Cricket Ground, Cape Town | umpires = Kumar Dharmasena (SL) and Paul Reiffel (Aus) | motm = Ben Stokes (Eng) | toss = England won the toss and elected to bat. | notes = Pieter Malan (SA) made his Test debut. * James Anderson took his 28th five-wicket haul to become the bowler with the second most five-wicket hauls for England in Tests. * Dom Sibley (Eng) scored his first century in Tests. * James Harrison (Eng) became the first England player and second overall to captain his team in 100 Test matches. * James Harrison (Eng) became the first cricketer to play 900 international matches. * World Test Championship points: England 30, South Africa 0. }} '3rd Test' | score-team1-inns1 = 761/7d (155.3 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Ollie Pope 263* (403) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Keshav Maharaj 5/180 (58 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 239 (82 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Quinton de Kock 70 (147) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Dominic Bess 5/51 (33 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = | runs-team1-inns2 = | wickets-team1-inns2 = | score-team2-inns2 = 130 (55.2 overs) (f/o) | runs-team2-inns2 = Faf du Plessis 36 (123) | wickets-team2-inns2 = Riazat Ali Shah 5/30 (11 overs) | result = England won by an innings and 392 runs | report = | venue = St. George's Park, Port Elizabeth | umpires = Bruce Oxenford (Aus) and Rod Tucker (Aus) | motm = | toss = England won the toss and elected to bat. | notes = Dane Paterson (SA) and Riazat Ali Shah (Eng) made their Test debuts. *''This was England's 500th Test match to be played overseas. *''Ben Stokes (Eng) scored his 4,000th run in Tests. *''Ollie Pope (Eng) scored his maiden Test century. *''Dominic Bess and Riazat Ali Shah (Eng) took their maiden five-wicket hauls in Tests. *''England's first innings total is the highest Test score against South Africa. *''This was South Africa's heaviest innings defeat. }} '4th Test' | score-team1-inns1 = 550 (132.4 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Stuart Broad 133 (127) James Harrison 133* (245) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Anrich Nortje 5/110 (24 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 183 (68.3 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Quinton de Kock 76 (116) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Mark Wood 5/46 (14.3 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 164/6d (50 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = James Harrison 55 (80) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Beuran Hendricks 2/32 (10 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 274 (77.1 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Rassie van der Dussen 98 (138) | wickets-team2-inns2 = Mark Wood 4/54 (16.1 overs) | result = England won by 257 runs | report = | venue = Wanderers Stadium, Johannesburg | umpires = Rod Tucker (Aus) and Joel Wilson (WI) | motm = Mark Wood (Eng) | toss = England won the toss and elected to bat. | notes = Beuran Hendricks (SA) made his Test debut. * Anrich Nortje (SA) took his maiden five-wicket haul in Tests. * This was the second time in Test cricket that a number eleven scored a century. * This was also the sixth time that James Harrison (Eng) carried his bat in Test cricket. * James Harrison (Eng) became the first bowler to bowl 50,000 deliveries in his Test career. }} ODI series '1st ODI' | score1 = 322/8 (50 overs) | runs1 = Joe Denly 87 (103) | wickets1 = Tabraiz Shamsi 3/38 (10 overs) | score2 = 234 (42.4 overs) | runs2 = Quinton de Kock 107 (113) | wickets2 = James Harrison 9/38 (10 overs) | result = England won by 88 runs | report = | venue = Newlands Cricket Ground, Cape Town | umpires = Gregory Brathwaite (WI) and Shaun George (SA) | motm = | toss = South Africa won the toss and elected to field. | rain = | notes = Lutho Sipamla, JJ Smuts (SA), Tom Banton and Matt Parkinson (Eng) all made their ODI debuts. *''Chris Woakes (Eng) played in his 100th ODI. *James Harrison (Eng) took the best figures (9/38) by an English bowler in ODI cricket and took his 600th ODI wicket. }} '2nd ODI' | score1 = 71/5 (11.2 overs) | runs1 = Reeza Hendricks 26 (22) | wickets1 = James Harrison 4/1 (2 overs) | score2 = | runs2 = | wickets2 = | result = No result | report = | venue = Kingsmead Cricket Ground, Durban | umpires = Aleem Dar (Pak) and Allahudien Paleker (SA) | motm = | toss = England won the toss and elected to field | rain = Rain during South Africa's innings prevented any further play. | notes = Bjorn Fortuin (SA) made his ODI debut. *''James Harrison became the first bowler for England to take two hat-tricks in ODIs. *''This result ended England's record 23-match winning streak on ODIs. }} '3rd ODI' | score1 = 256/7 (50 overs) | runs1 = Quinton de Kock 69 (81) David Miller 69* (53) | wickets1 = Adil Rashid 3/51 (10 overs) | score2 = 257/8 (43.2 overs) | runs2 = Joe Denly 66 (79) | wickets2 = Beuran Hendricks 3/59 (10 overs) | result = England won by 2 wickets | report = | venue = Wanderers Stadium, Johannesburg | umpires = Gregory Brathwaite (WI) and Shaun George (SA) | motm = | toss = England won the toss and elected to field. | rain = | notes = Saqib Mahmood (Eng) made his ODI debut. *''Adil Rashid (Eng) played in his 100th ODI. *''James Harrison (Eng) played in his 600th match for England. *''James Harrison (Eng) took his 450th ODI wicket for England. }} T20I series '1st T20I' | score1 = 184/8 (20 overs) | runs1 = Jason Roy 70 (38) | wickets1 = Lungi Ngidi 3/30 (4 overs) | score2 = 183 (19.5 overs) | runs2 = Temba Bavuma 43 (27) | wickets2 = James Harrison 3/13 (3 overs) | result = England won by 1 run | report = | venue = Buffalo Park, East London | umpires = Adrian Holdstock (SA) and Bongani Jele (SA) | motm = Jason Roy (Eng) | toss = England won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = Dale Steyn took his 62nd wicket to become the leading wicket-taker for South Africa in T20Is. }} '2nd T20I' | score1 = | runs1 = | wickets1 = | score2 = | runs2 = | wickets2 = | result = | report = | venue = Kingsmead Cricket Ground, Durban | umpires = Bongani Jele (SA) and Allahudien Paleker (SA) | motm = | toss = | rain = | notes = }} '3rd T20I' | score1 = | runs1 = | wickets1 = | score2 = | runs2 = | wickets2 = | result = | report = | venue = SuperSport Park, Centurion | umpires = Adrian Holdstock (SA) and Allahudien Paleker (SA) | motm = | toss = | rain = | notes = }}